


Real Loyalty

by Thebe_Sitepu



Series: Real Loyalty [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Saint Seiya, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bully, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Event Based on a Song, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hana no Kusari, Hurt/Comfort, In Character, Post-Danganronpa, Pre-Danganronpa, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Set time before, during, and after Danganronpa. Kokichi dikenal sebagai pribadi yang sering dibully, namun semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu Raph dan kedua sahabatnya. Sang pemuda asal Amerika berjanji ia dan sahabatnya akan melindungi Kokichi. Sayangnya, mereka tak menyadari bahwa Kokichi mengikuti Danganronpa. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?





	Real Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini tercipta untuk head-canon dan fan-canonnya Kokichi dan beberapa event Danganronpa (head-canonnya itu pas post-Danganronpa dan alasan Kokichi ikut Danganronpa). I don't own anything except ideas.
> 
> Danganronpa V3 by Spike Chunsoft  
> Dynasty Warriors by Koei Tecmo  
> Kungfu Panda by Dreamwork Studio  
> Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada  
> TMNT by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird
> 
> Warning: Almost to rape, too violent violence, OOCness, and huge spoiler of Danganronpa V3

“Selamat pagi!” Sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah pada kedua sahabatnya. Kedua temannya menyapanya dengan senyum hangat- kuralat sedikit, yang satu senyumannya sedikit arogan.

“Pagi, Raphael. Tumben sekali kau bersemangat. Biasanya hidupmu penuh keluhan.” Celetuk salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut hitam. Pemuda bernama Raphael itu tertawa dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya ini sedikit keras.

“ _Bro_ , bagaimana aku tidak senang? Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku akan menunjukkan kehebatanku di-”

“Ya, ya, Raph. Aku dan Shiryu tahu kalau kau akan bertarung di turnamen bela diri tingkat SMA se-Jepang ini. Kau mau bilang itu kan?” Tanya sahabatnya yang lain yang berambut coklat. Tangannya sesekali memainkan rambut di sisi kanan kepalanya. Raph menunjukkan ekspresi kesal sesaat.

“Zhong Hui, kau jangan begitu ah.” Shiryu menasihati. Ia takut kalau teman asal Amerikanya ini akan marah besar, namun reaksi yang didapat malah Raph berusaha menenangkan diri. Beruntung, ia bisa tenang.

“Bukan itu.”

“Lalu?” Tanya Zhong Hui penasaran.

“Kau tahu, tadi dalam perjalananku ke sini, aku menolong seorang anak... ya, tepatnya bisa kubilang itu junior dari sekolah lain. Sepertinya dari sekolah kelas elit. Anehnya, bagaimana ceritanya siswa dari sekolah elit jadi bahan _bully_ dari sekolah luar? Sekolahnya sendiri bahkan seperti menindasnya... muridnya maksudku. Di mana orangtuanya ketika ia membutuhkannya?” Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Raph di sela-sela ceritanya, seakan tidak ada habisnya.

“Tahan di situ, Raph. Kau ingat nama sekolahnya anak itu dan tentunya... nama anak itu sendiri tidak?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Kalau tak salah nama anak itu Kokichi Ouma dan bersekolah di _Imperial Capital's Imperial High School_. Ada apa emangnya?” Tanya Raph kembali. Pertanyaan Raph barusan direspon dengan jitakan dari Zhong Hui di kepalanya. Ia mengaduh. “Hei! Apa-apaan itu?!” Tanyanya dengan emosi sambil memegang kepalanya.

“Raph, itu sekolah super elit di area kita dan yang bisa masuk ke sana hanya bisa lewat dua kemungkinan: kau super jenius atau kau milyarder. Kokichi Ouma bisa masuk ke sana karena keberuntungan semata menurut berita yang beredar. Dia tak punya dua persyaratan utama yang kau sebut. Kau menolongnya, sama saja kau pasang ranjau untuk sekolah kita.” Omel Zhong Hui.

“Lho? Kok jadi pasang ranjau?” Shiryu bertanya karena bingung. Sang pemuda berdarah Cina itu memainkan rambutnya kembali.

“Seperti yang kubilang tadi, 2 kemungkinan tadi adalah penjelasan kenapa seorang siswa bisa masuk sekolah itu. Dari persentase yang kuhitung, kebanyakan yang lolos adalah anak artis, anak pejabat, dan anak-anak konglomerat. Yang jenius seakan tak punya kekuatan di sana. Jadi simpelnya, yang jadi penguasa di situ adalah orang-orang yang ekonominya tinggi dan popularitasnya juga tinggi.” Jawab Zhong Hui menjelaskan. Beruntunglah, sekolah mereka bertiga adalah sekolah paling adil di lingkungan itu. Tidak ada siapa paling kaya dan paling miskin. Semua diberlakukan sama.

“Terus? Hubungannya apa?” Tanya Raph semakin bingung.

“Langsung ke poin saja, kalau macam-macam dengan mereka, mereka akan mencari siapa yang mengganggu mereka dan kabar buruknya, hidup anak itu dibuat semakin parah. Dengan kata lain, kau kena masalah, sekolah kita dalam masalah, anak itu dalam masalah besar.” Jawab Zhong Hui. “Kau tidak takut-”

“Hui, untuk apa aku takut?” Tantang Raph. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi geram. Shiryu tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

“Raph...” Sang pemuda asal Jepang itu berusaha menenangkan temannya yang pemarah ini.

“Tidak Shiryu, aku tak marah pada Zhong Hui. Aku marah pada mereka yang mem _bully_ Kokichi. Apa bedanya mereka dengan kita? Kita sama-sama murid, sama-sama belajar. Mereka tak punya hak untuk mengatur sekolah hanya karena mereka punya ‘uang’ untuk menyelesaikan semua.” Jawab Raph. Kedua sahabatnya ini merasakan satu sisi Raph yang lain yang baru mereka sadari. Sisi seorang yang setia. Raph sudah lama berteman dengan mereka berdua, dan belum pernah mereka melihat Raph mengkhianati mereka, meskipun ia menambah teman yang cocok sepertinya, contohnya Casey Jones waktu ia di Amerika. “Kalau ia punya kesempatan, tentu ia tak mau membuangnya secara sia-sia. Kalau tidak ada orang yang berani berdiri untuknya, aku yang lakukan. Sekolah kita dari awal tak suka dengan sekolahnya Kokichi karena alasan itu, tak punya kredibilitas.”

“Kau serius? Kau tak takut dengan konsikuensinya?” Tanya Zhong Hui memastikan.

“Iya.” Raph mengangguk. Senyum tipisnya memberi kepercayaan pada temannya. “Selama untuk melakukan hal yang benar, untuk apa aku takut?”

“Kalau begitu, aku percaya Raph. Kami tahu kau kuat. Setidaknya kau bisa membuat mereka gentar, supaya tak macam-macam pada Kokichi dan sekolah kita.” Kata Shiryu yakin. Zhong Hui menghela nafas.

“Baiklah. Semoga berhasil.” Zhong Hui memberi semangat dengan ekspresi pasrah. “Lalu, kapan rencanamu itu kau lakukan?”

“Nanti siang.” Raph menjawab dengan yakin. “Aku ingin kalian berdua ikut karena aku sudah janji padanya untuk memperkenalkan kalian padanya.”

* * *

 

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Waktunya mereka pulang sekolah. Di perjalanan, ketiga bersahabat itu berbincang-bincang soal kondisi kelas masing-masing. Walaupun mereka bersahabat, namun terpisahkan oleh kelas dalam sekolah itu, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara desahan dan teriakan minta tolong. Isakan tangis sesekali pun terdengar, seperti meminta belas kasihan.

“Kalian dengar itu?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Jelas.” Jawab Zhong Hui. Raph, yang membawa tongkat kasti saat itu, memasang ekspresi curiga.

“Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu...” Matanya pun terbelalak. Ia memegang tongkatnya dengan erat. Ia kenal persis suara teriakan siapa itu saat suara tersebut makin terdengar jelas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut.

“Raphael!” Shiryu berteriak mengejar temannya itu.

“Dasar.” Zhong Hui menghela nafas dan mengikuti Shiryu, sedikit kesal pada temannya yang pemarah dan tak sabaran itu. Suara teriakan itu mengantarkan ketiganya pada sebuah gang kecil. Mata beriris emas itu terbelalak lebih lebar lagi dan pupil matanya mengecil, lalu ia mengerutkan alisnya karena amarah yang luar biasa besar terbakar dalam dirinya. Di depannya, ia melihat junior kecil yang ia tolong tadi... sedang dilecehkan secara seksual. Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri junior malang itu akan digagahi. Di saat itu lah, Raph bereaksi dengan mengangkat tongkat kastinya.

“Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian!!” Teriak Raph dan tanpa ragu-ragu, ia mengayunkan tongkat kastinya dan memukul dengan kerasnya, siswa-siswa yang mengganggu sang pemuda berambut hitam keunguan tersebut secara seksual. Total 5 siswa laki-laki dan 1 siswa perempuan yang mendapat serangan berbahaya dari Raph. Darah mengucur dari pelipis mereka dan pukulan itu membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.

“Raph! Apa yang kau lakukan!?” Shiryu menahan Raph sebelum bertindak lebih lanjut. Zhong Hui menampar pipi Raph dengan kerasnya.

“Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau bisa membunuh mereka nanti! Keluargamu yang repot kalau kau masuk penjara!” Protes Zhong Hui.

“Biarkan saja! Orang-orang ini seperti binatang! Tak bisa menahan nafsu seksual mereka! Dipikir Kokichi itu mainan apa?!” Balas Raph dengan amarah.

“Kau sama saja, Raph!” Bantah Zhong Hui tak kalah tajam. “Kau membunuh mereka sama saja kau seperti binatang liar!” Ketika ia dan Shiryu berusaha menenangkan Raph, matanya tertuju ke arah pemuda kecil yang baru saja mereka tolong.

“Kakak Raph... Itu kakak kan...?” Suara kecil itu, menghentikan apa yang ingin Raph lakukan selanjutnya. Ia menjatuhkan tongkat kastinya. Beruntung Shiryu langsung mengambilnya.

“Kokichi!” Raph berlari ke arah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia bahkan melepas jaketnya dan memasangkan itu pada tubuh telanjang juniornya ini. Setidaknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu cukup.

“Seandainya kau membunuh mereka, kau tak akan bisa melindungi anak itu lagi...” Sahut Shiryu. Raph menunduk, mencoba menelaah perkataan Shiryu dan itu benar.

“Aku minta maaf.” Kata Raph dengan helaan nafas berat. “Emosiku melonjak ketika melihat itu tadi.”

“Raph, kita berdua pun sama. Tapi tindakanmu barusan justru berbahaya.” Balas Shiryu.

“Aku setuju. Itu hal bodoh jika sampai kau membunuh mereka.” Timpal Zhong Hui.

“Ya sudah... lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Aku akan bersihkan ini nanti.” Shiryu menyimpan tongkat kasti milik Raph di dalam tasnya.

“Kakak Raph..” Pemuda yang baru saja ditolong itu langsung memeluk Raph karena ketakutan. “Kukira kakak tak pernah datang.” Isaknya. Raph hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutnya.

“Sudah kubilang dari awal kan kalau aku akan datang kapanpun kau butuh, Kokichi?” Sahut Raph dengan mantap. “Beruntunglah, mereka tak berbuat lebih jauh. Oh iya, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada dua sahabatku.” Sambungnya dengan senyuman hangat.

“Halo, jadi kamu Kokichi Ouma ya? Namaku Shiryu.” Shiryu memperkenalkan diri.

“Aku Zhong Hui.” Zhong Hui memperkenalkan diri sambil memainkan rambutnya.

“Salam kenal, Kak Zhong Hui dan Kak Shiryu.” Kokichi tersenyum melihat dua senior yang baru ia kenal itu, meski ia masih terisak. “Namaku... Kokichi Ouma.”

“Namanya sedikit canggung dan aneh.” Shiryu menggaruk kepalanya. “Maksudku, arti namanya itu “keberuntungan yang kecil”. Apa tidak terkesan kejam?” Tanyanya bingung.

“Mungkin takdir.” Kata Raph datar. Ia teringat Kokichi tadi. “Oh iya, kau mau kubantu memakaikan pakaianmu?” Kokichi menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Raph.

“Aku bisa pakai sendiri kak... untuk pulang aku masih takut.” Katanya masih terisak.

“Rumahmu di mana?” Tanya Zhong Hui.

“Di sana...” Kokichi menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil. Sepertinya itu sebuah panti asuhan.

“Kita antar saja.” Usul Shiryu.

“Terima kasih!” Kokichi tanpa ragu lagi memeluk ketiga senior yang baru saja menolongnya itu.

“Oke, tak masalah. Setidaknya kau sampai di rumah dengan aman.” Kata Raph dengan senyuman khasnya. Akhirnya, ia membantu Kokichi berdiri dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Kedua sahabatnya menemani Raph mengantarkan Kokichi sampai di rumahnya dengan aman. Sesampainya di sana, Raph menurunkan pemuda kecil di gendongannya dengan perlahan.

“Terima kasih Kak Raph, Kak Shiryu, dan Kak Zhong Hui!” Seru Kokichi dengan senang.

“Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya.” Sahut Shiryu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pulang, diikuti oleh Zhong Hui. Sementara, Raph tetap di tempatnya.

“Kak Raph tidak ikut?” Tanya Kokichi bingung.

“ _Nah_... aku beda arah. Kebetulan Shiryu dan Hui rumahnya arahnya sama. Arah ke rumahku berlawanan.” Jawab Raph santai. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Aku khawatir kalau mereka nanti mengganggu kakak.” Kata Kokichi khawatir dan takut.

“Dengar... aku tak akan mudah dikalahkan mereka. Mereka gentar duluan.” Raph berjalan meninggalkan Kokichi. “Pegang kata-kataku ya, Kokichi. Aku pulang dulu. Kau simpan jaketku itu. Anggap saja itu hadiah spesial dariku.” Sambungnya sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

“Hati-hati ya Kak Raph!” Seru Kokichi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di perjalanan, Raph berpikir untuk menjadi pengawal bagi Kokichi. Ia tak tega melihat pemuda itu diganggu terus oleh teman-temannya. Tentu tidak lucu jika seandainya dia tak datang tadi dan dia jadi bahan tertawaan di sekolahnya hanya karena ia kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharganya. “Ini tak bisa dibiarkan... mungkin besok aku akan usulkan ini pada Shiryu dan Hui.” Tekadnya dalam hati. Meskipun Raph terlihat sangar dan kasar di mata orang-orang terdekat bahkan di luar lingkungannya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu, kecuali ayahnya, bahwa Raph adalah orang yang lembut. Dia orang yang sensitif di balik perangainya yang kasar. Hanya saja, ia membangun tembok kuat untuk tak menunjukkan sifat sensitifnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia disambut adiknya yang bernama Michelangelo, atau biasa dipanggil Mikey. Sambutan hangat itu berubah menjadi hujan pertanyaan mengenai kondisi Raph di sekolah. Tentu, sang kakak sedikit jengkel jika ia dihujani pertanyaan seperti itu. Maklum, ia adalah seorang yang tertutup, begitu juga adik di atas Mikey yang bernama Donatello, atau Don.

“Mike, bisa berhenti? Kau menjajah batas personalku, oke?” Sahut Raph sedikit kasar.

“Oh iya, pacarmu tadi ke sini.” Kata Mikey terkekeh. Sontak, pipi Raph memerah karena kesal dan malu bersamaan.

“H-Hey! Aku dan Tigress hanya berteman saja!!” Seru Raph dengan marah. Lalu ia mengejar Mikey karena kesal.

“Gyaaa! Aku takut!” Mikey tertawa sambil berlari kabur. Di saat itu, sang kakak tertua yang bernama Leonardo, atau Leo baru keluar dari kamarnya dan ia melihat kedua adiknya sedang ribut.

“Kalian berdua sedang apa?” Tanya Leo sedikit jengkel.

“Leo, kalau kau punya sapu, tolong berikan itu padaku! Mikey membuatku jengkel lagi!” Jawab Raph dengan emosi.

“Kau tahu kan Mikey hobi bercanda?” Tanya Leo. Mikey sendiri langsung bersembunyi di belakang kakak tertuanya. “...dan jangan bilang kau aman Mikey, karena kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau Raph pemarah.” Sambungnya. Mikey mengeluh kesal.

“Biar sekali ini dia tak ambekan, Leo.” Kata Mikey dengan cemberut.

“Diamlah, bodoh!” Semprot Raph dengan emosi.

“Raph!” Leo mengomeli Raph dengan tatapan marah. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya. “Kau harus latihan. Kebetulan memang Tigress kemari dan ia ingin latihan.” Sambungnya. Raph akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kedua saudaranya dan pergi ke dojo. Sesampainya di sana, seorang pria paruh baya dengan seorang gadis berambut jingga sudah menunggu kedatangannya, sedang duduk di dojo itu.

“Maaf terlambat. Habis mengantar orang.” Kata Raph.

“Aku sudah dengar dari Shiryu soal kau menolong orang tadi, Raphael. Aku tadi menelponnya. Sudah berapa kali aku katakana mengenai kontrol emosi?” Tanya ayahnya lembut namun tegas.

“Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, Master Splinter?! Bayangkan seorang anak tak bersalah nyaris diperlakukan tak wajar secara seksual tepat di depan mata ayah sendiri!” Balas Raph keras. Gadis di sebelah ayahnya mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Raph dan meninjunya tepat di pipi. “Tigress!!”

“Kau protes karena itu sakit kan? Itu juga yang mereka rasakan!” Bantah Tigress dengan tegas. “Ketika amarahmu tak terkontrol, kau melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya tak perlu diambil. Kau kan bisa hanya menahan mereka tanpa berujung ke arah pembunuhan!” Sambungnya. Ia tak tega melihat pacarnya kenapa-kenapa. Ya, Raph dan Tigress sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan. Sayangnya sang pemuda malu untuk mengakui itu. Hanya Shiryu, Zhong Hui, dan ayahnya sendiri yang mengetahui itu.

“Okay... aku minta maaf. Sekarang kau mau latihan tidak? Kau ke sini untuk itu kan?” Tanya Raph.

“Sekaligus aku butuh penilaian ayahmu mengenai tingkat emosionalmu sudah menurun atau belum.” Balas Tigress.

“Baiklah, kalian berdua, sekarang pada posisi masing-masing.” Setelah ayahnya memberikan komando itu, Raph langsung berdiri di sisi kiri ayahnya, sedangkan Tigress di sisi kanannya. Keduanya memberi salam hormat dan setelah itu mereka langsung memasang posisi kuda-kuda mereka. “ _Hajime_!” Keduanya mulai saling menyerang. Serangan Raph berupa teknik ninpo sedangkan Tigress serangannya menggunakan teknik kungfu harimau.

20 menit sudah berlalu dan keduanya belum terlihat lelah. Master Splinter yang hanya menyaksikan pertarungan itu mengobservasi pertarungan itu dengan teliti. Ketika pertarungan itu masih berlangsung, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Otomatis, kedua pendekar muda yang sedang latihan itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

“Siapa itu?” Tanya Master Splinter.

“Ayah, ini ada tamu. Aku tak kenal dia siapa, tapi katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan Raph.” Jawab suara itu. Jelas, itu suara milik Leo.

“Persilahkan dia masuk.” Kata Master Splinter. Ketika pintu dojo terbuka, mata Raph terbelalak karena kaget melihat sosok itu.

“K-Kokichi?! Kau kenapa ke sini?” Tanya Raph bingung dan kaget.

“Kau kenal dia, Raphael?” Tanya Tigress.

“Iya. Ini anak yang kuceritakan tadi.” Jawab Raph.

“Kak Raph... tadi kakak meninggalkan ini.” Kata Kokichi sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado merah dan berpita jingga. Pipi Raph berubah menjadi merah merekah karena malu dan langsung dengan cepat mengambil kado itu.

“Maaf!” Kata pemuda berambut merah itu dan langsung mengambil kado itu dari tangan Kokichi.

“Itu untuk siapa Raph?” Tanya Tigress.

“Uh.. bukan untuk siapa-siapa.” Jawab Raph.

“Kak Raph, tapi itu ada nama penerimanya. Tertulis “Tigress”. Itu siapa?” Tanya Kokichi penasaran. Pipi Raph makin memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

“Raph, kau mengaku saja kalau kau pacaran dengan Tigress. Jangan berusaha menutupi seperti itu. Orang seperti tamu kita ini pasti cepat sadarnya.” Kata Leo sambil tepuk jidat. Karena tak ada yang bisa ditutupi lagi, Raph menghela nafasnya. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi.

“Baiklah, kalian menang. Aku pacaran dengan Tigress.” Jawab Raph lesu. “Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kadonya, Kokichi.”

“Tak masalah kak. Aku menemukan kadonya kakak terselip di jaket yang kakak kasih tadi.” Kokichi menjelaskan.

“Pantas aku tak melihat jaketmu tadi saat kau sampai tadi. Ternyata kau berikan ke orang.” Kata Leo dengan sweatdrop meluncur dari pelipisnya.

“Kau tega melihat kondisi anak ini tanpa pakaian dan nyaris diperlakukan tak wajar secara seksual?!” Balas Raph dengan emosi.

“Raph tahan emosimu. Kami paham.” Kata Tigress.

“Ah... Jadi ini anak yang kau tolong, Raphael?” Tanya Master Splinter. Raph membalas dengan anggukan sambil membungkuk hormat.

“Iya, ayah.” Jawabnya singkat. Kokichi yang melihat Master Splinter langsung ikut membungkuk hormat untuk memberi salam.

“Salam kenal. Namaku Kokichi Ouma.” Kata sang pemuda yang lebih kecil dari Raph ini.

“Dari pakaianmu, kau datang dari sekolah elit ya? Kau beruntung sekali bisa bertemu anakku saat itu, meski emosinya tak stabil.” Kata Master Splinter.

“Walaupun dia sangar dan emosian, tapi dia punya hati seperti malaikat.” Tambah Tigress. Pernyataan Tigress itu membuat pipi Raph memerah.

“H-Hei!” Protes Raph.

“Terimakasih juga untuk kadonya.” Tigress langsung mengambil kado dari tangan Raph dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

“J-Jangan di depan Kokichi juga!” Raph kembali protes. Leo, Master Splinter, dan Kokichi tertawa melihat reaksi Raph seperti itu.

“Oh iya, Kak Raph ada waktu tidak?” Tanya Kokichi.

“Hmmm... memangnya ada apa?” Tanya Raph kembali.

“Aku mau mengajak kakak dan teman kakak yang tadi ke tempat favoritku. Taman bunga di dekat sekolahku. Aku mau memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kakak.” Jawab Kokichi.

“Mungkin nanti.” Sahut Raph. “Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa menontonku di sini.” Sambungnya. Akhirnya, Kokichi memutuskan untuk menonton Raph bertarung bersama Master Splinter. Sementara itu, Leo menghubungi Shiryu dan Zhong Hui untuk datang ke rumah. Pertarungan itu berjalan selama 1 jam setengah, dan Tigress memenangkan pertarungan itu.

“Ini kemenangan kelimaku, Raph. Meski emosimu sudah berhasil terkontrol, terkadang kata-kata yang membuatmu makin emosi memancingmu membuka pertahananmu. Alhasil, dengan mudah aku mengalahkanmu.” Kata Tigress sambil membantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri.

“ _Yame_!” Master Splinter memberi komando. Kedua petarung muda itu berdiri kembali dan memberi salam hormat sebagai bentuk penghormatan atas pertarungan tadi.

“Kak Raph hebat!” Kokichi memberi tepuk tangan meriah ketika pertarungan itu selesai.

“Terimakasih, Kokichi.” Kata Raph sambil tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dojo terbuka kembali. Rupanya, Shiryu dan Zhong Hui sudah sampai di rumah Raph.

“Raph, maaf mengganggu latihanmu. Tadi Leo menghubungiku untuk datang ke sini bersama Zhong Hui.” Kata Shiryu.

“Oh, Kokichi soalnya mau mengajak kita ke tempat favoritnya. Kalian mau ikut tidak?” Tanya Raph.

“Tak masalah kok. Kebetulan aku sedang butuh inspirasi untuk desain pakaian baru.” Kata Zhong Hui.

“Aku justru butuh area baru untuk latihan denganmu Raph.” Tambah Shiryu.

“Oke, kalau begitu kita bertiga setuju untuk ikut, Kokichi.” Sahut Raph dengan anggukan. Kokichi tersenyum dengan berseri-seri.

“Asik!!” Soraknya dengan senang. “Kalau begitu ayo cepat!” Kokichi langsung menarik tangan Raph dan mengajaknya berlari ke tempat yang ingin dituju.

“H-Hei, Kokichi! Pelan saja! Aku habis latihan tadi, nanti kakiku kram!” Seru Raph. Sementara itu, Shiryu dan Zhong Hui berpamitan pada Master Splinter dan Tigress dan mereka meninggalkan rumahnya Raph.

 

**_~Taman Bunga Dekat Sekolahnya Kokichi~_ **

****

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang dimaksud Kokichi, Raph, Shiryu dan Zhong Hui terpukau dan mereka tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari apa yang mereka lihat itu. Taman itu benar-benar seperti taman surgawi. Indah dan tak tersentuh.

“Kurasa hanya kau sendiri yang tahu tempat ini ya, Kokichi?” Tanya Raph.

“Iya kak. Aku tak mau teman-temanku yang jahat tahu tempat ini.” Jawab Kokichi.

“Baik, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita latihan di sini Shiryu!” Ajak Raph. Shiryu langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Raph.

“Tadi kau kan mengeluh kalau kau capek. Kenapa sekarang semangat lagi?” Tanya Shiryu curiga dan bingung, namun ia meladeni permintaan Raph tersebut. Zhong Hui pergi ke sebuah batu dan mengambil kanvas dari tasnya dan mulai menggambar desain baju yang ia inginkan, sedangkan Kokichi mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang berbeda dan merangkai bunga itu menjadi bentuk lingkaran. 30 menit kemudian, Raph terjatuh dan mengerang kelelahan, sementara Shiryu memasang posisi untuk menggertak dan menyatakan supaya Raph mengaku kalah.

“Baik, kali ini kau menang, Shiryu.” Kata Raph yang dibantu berdiri oleh sahabatnya yang menjadi lawan untuk latihannya ini.

“Sepertinya emosimu masih sedikit tak terkontrol ya? Tak apa, kau sudah berusaha tadi dan aku senang melihat hasilnya, Raph.” Kata Shiryu. Lalu, mereka melihat ke arah Kokichi yang masih merangkai bunga di dekat tempat latihan mereka tadi.

“Dia sedang apa di situ?” Tanya Raph.

“Jelas sedang merangkai bunga seperti itu, kenapa kau bertanya Raph?” Balas Shiryu dengan ekspresi datar. “Ayo kita ke Zhong Hui dulu saja. Aku penasaran dengan desain baju barunya.” Sambungnya. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan mendekati Zhong Hui yang masih sibuk menggambar. Mereka berdua mengintip sedikit desain yang Zhong Hui sudah buat. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat model yang dipakai untuk desain barunya Zhong Hui.

“Kau serius Hui, memakai Kokichi untuk modelnya?” Tanya Raph.

“Kapan aku tak serius, Raphael?” Balas Zhong Hui tajam dengan ekspresi datar.

“Kalian berdua, sehari ini saja aku ingin tak mendengar kalian berdua berargumen bisa kan?” Tanya Shiryu. Keduanya akhirnya terdiam. Zhong Hui melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

“Akhirnya selesai!” Ketiganya tiba-tiba menengok ke arah Kokichi yang bersorak gembira. Ia langsung berlari ke arah tiga sahabat ini dan menunjukkan hasil rangkaiannya.

“Gelang bunga? Untuk apa?” Tanya Raph bingung.

“Kata mitos, siapapun yang memakai ini tak akan terpisah. Meskipun terpisah, mereka akan terikat dengan hati.” Jawab Kokichi.

“Mitos yang menarik. Untung aku bukan Ikki.” Celetuk Shiryu sambil tertawa kecil.

“Gelangnya bagus, Kokichi. Kuharap saja Raph tidak merasa terdegradasi.” Zhong Hui menimpali.

“Dasar! Akan kututup mulut Mikey dengan lakban kalau dia mengejekku nanti!” Raph berusaha menjitak kepala Zhong Hui, namun ditahan oleh Shiryu.

“Ini, kakak pakai duluan.” Kokichi memberikan gelang tersebut kepada Raph. Sang pemuda berdarah Amerika ini memakai gelangnya.

“Terlihat bagus Raph.” Kata Shiryu.

“Cocok denganmu. Tak terlalu feminim kelihatannya.” Tambah Zhong Hui.

“Terimakasih, Kokichi.” Kata Raph. Dengan begitu, Kokichi memberikan 2 gelang lainnya untuk Shiryu dan Zhong Hui. Gelang yang tersisa akhirnya dipakai Kokichi sendiri.

“Aku senang melihat kakak senang memakainya.” Kata Kokichi dengan senyuman ceria.

“Ah, dengan ini kami bertiga juga mau melindungimu. Kami tak mau kalau kau diganggu lagi oleh orang-orang itu.” Sahut Raph.

“Mengerikan juga melihatmu diganggu seperti itu oleh mereka.” Tambah Shiryu.

“Aku... aku tak mau merepotkan kakak-kakak.” Kokichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kami tak kerepotan kok. Akan kami tunjukkan kalau mereka tak boleh macam-macam denganmu.” Ujar Zhong Hui. Mata Kokichi terbelalak.

“Mereka itu pengecut! Kenapa mereka harus mengganggu orang yang lebih lemah?! Aku tak terima perlakuan mereka seperti itu padamu!” Kata Raph dengan geram. “Kau tak boleh gentar dengan mereka!” Kokichi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Raph yang berapi-api dan pedas itu. Akhirnya ia menyetujui hal itu dan sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga melindungi Kokichi dari pagi hingga ia sampai rumahnya kembali, baik bertiga maupun secara bergantian.

**_~5 Bulan Kemudian~_ **

 

Sudah 5 bulan semenjak mereka bertiga menyatakan janji mereka untuk melindungi Kokichi. Jika dapat jatah bergantian untuk melindungi Kokichi, mereka bertiga punya cara sendiri-sendiri.

Raph lebih sering bergerak langsung tanpa berpikir. Ketika ia melihat Kokichi diganggu dan meminta tolong, Raph biasanya langsung menghajar pengganggunya Kokichi tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, bahkan ia tak ragu membuat mereka babak belur . Shiryu lebih memilih cara menggertak sebelum menyerang. Ia memberi ancaman dan gertakan bagi orang yang mengganggu Kokichi. Jika penggaggu tersebut merasa tak terancam dan malah menyerang Shiryu, mereka harus berpikir dua kali karena Shiryu ahli bela diri. Bedanya, Shiryu tak pernah membuat lawannya sampai terseok atau babak belur. Kalau Zhong Hui memang tak bisa bertarung, namun intelektualnya jangan pernah diragukan. Ia mengambil telepon dan berpura-pura menelpon polisi atau pihak terdekat yang kenal dengan pihak perlindungan masyarakat. Tentu, para pengganggu ini tak berani lagi mengganggu Kokichi semenjak saat itu. Sayangnya, hal ini membuat Kokichi terbeban. Ia merasa tak tega melihat ketiga seniornya menolongnya terus. Ia ingin menjadi kuat.

Sebulan yang lalu, ia mendengar audisi untuk siapapun yang mau ikut Danganronpa seri ke-53. Ia mendaftarkan diri dan ternyata ia lolos seleksi. Ia takut untuk memberitahukan berita ini, tetapi jika ia hanya diam saja, ketiga senior itu malah terbeban nantinya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu berita itu pada Raph.

Sepulang sekolah, Kokichi mendatangi sekolahnya Raph dan menceritakan berita itu pada seniornya asal Amerika itu ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin. Sontak, Raph yang mendengar berita itu menyemburkan susu yang ia minum.

“APA?!” Jeritnya. “Kau sudah hilang akal sehat ya, Kokichi?! Kau tahu sendiri kan konsekuensi setiap peserta Danganronpa yang mati?! Bagaimana kalau misalnya kau ditemukan terbunuh atau dibunuh beruang gila itu?! Itu dunia fiksi yang membawa kondisi akhir ke realita, Kokichi Ouma!!” Omelnya. Air mata mengalir dari mata ametis milik Kokichi.

“B-Bukan begitu kak... tapi...”

“Tapi apa?! Kau mau tetap ikut karena lelah hidup kan?! Banyak orang yang mau ikut itu hanya untuk mengakhiri hidup, bahkan tak ada tujuan hidup! Aku tak mau itu kejadian padamu, Kichi!” Omel Raph keras. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggebrak meja dan melemparkan nampan makannya beserta makanannya ke lantai dengan keras. Di saat itu lah, Kokichi menangis dengan keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senior bertempramen tinggi ini marah besar, tepat di mukanya.

“Bukan kak! Aku mau ikut karena aku capek dilindungi terus!! Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku kuat, bahkan aku ingin menghentikan acara Danganronpa itu untuk selamanya!!” Balas Kokichi sambil menangis. Tempramen Raph sedikit menurun secara perlahan mendengar ucapan Kokichi itu. “Aku... aku tak mau jadi beban terus untuk Kakak Raph.. ataupun Kakak Shiryu dan Kakak Zhong Hui. Dengan menghentikan Danganronpa... mereka pasti tak akan menggangguku lagi...” Penjelasan Kokichi yang terakhir ini lah membuat air mata dari mata beriris emas milik Raph itu mengalir.

“Tapi... apakah hanya itu caranya...? Kau tak punya cara lain?” Tanya Raph. Kokichi menggeleng, menandakan semua cara pernah ia pakai, tapi gagal. “Oke... aku mengerti. Aku perbolehkan kau ikut acara itu. Tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal,” ia menanggalkan kalung berliontin kura-kura yang sering ia pakai dan memakaikannya di leher Kokichi, “Jangan berani datang padaku dalam kondisi tewas!!”

“Baik, aku janji akan terus bertahan hidup di acara itu kak.” Jawab Kokichi. Ia memeluk Raph dengan erat dan menangis. Raph adalah orang pertama yang menolongnya. Rasanya tak tega untuk meninggalkan orang yang sudah setia menolongnya. Kokichi yakin Raph pasti sanggup menyampaikan berita ini untuk Shiryu dan Zhong Hui.

Ia merasakan air jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Kokichi mendongak sedikit dan terkejut melihat Raph ternyata ikut menangis. Ini kali pertama Kokichi melihat Raph menangis. Seumur hidupnya, Raph pernah bercerita bahwa ia tak pernah menangis, bahkan di depan Shiryu dan Zhong Hui. Dengan ini, Kokichi adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya menangis. Kokichi merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Raph. Pelukan hangat dan erat dari Raph menunjukkan bahwa ia tak tega untuk melepaskan Kokichi, namun ia tak bisa egois atas pilihan Kokichi sendiri. Keduanya sama-sama menangis. Langit-langit dan tembok kantin menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan menyedihkan ini.

Akhirnya, Kokichi meninggalkan Raph dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana Danganronpa seri kelimapuluh tiga itu dilaksanakan, sementara Raph pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya. Ia harus memberitahu Shiryu dan Zhong Hui. Urusan apa dia kena omel atau tidak, itu belakangan. Setelah ia sudah terlihat seperti baru menangis, Raph memutuskan untuk bertemu kedua sahabatnya. Kebetulan, keduanya ternyata masih di kelasnya Shiryu. Raph memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

“Raph, aku baru saja ingin menelponmu untuk ke sini.” Kata Shiryu.

“Raph, wajahmu sepertinya lesu sekali. Kau sakit?” Tanya Zhong Hui. Raph menggeleng.

“Kau lelah ya?” Tambah Shiryu. Raph kembali menggeleng.

“Ini soal Kokichi.” Kata Raph. Matanya kembali berair.

“Kokichi kenapa, Raph?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Kita kecolongan berita kalau dia ikut Danganronpa. Aku memarahinya karena ia ikut itu... tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya...” Jawab Raph terisak. Zhong Hui beranjak dari bangkunya dan menampar Raph dengan keras.

“Idiot! Kenapa kau biarkan dia ikut hah?!” Tanya Zhong Hui tajam.

“Hui! Kau terlalu keras padanya!” Omel Shiryu.

“Kau sendiri juga terlalu lembut padanya! Mau sampai kapan kau lembut padanya, Shiryu?!” Balas Zhong Hui.

“Aku juga marah mendengar yang tadi itu, tapi kalau kita pikir lagi... ini kan sudah terlambat! Kalau saja Kokichi sebelumnya belum mendaftar, kita bisa hentikan itu. Ini kan dia sudah mendaftar. Tak bisa dihentikan lagi, nasi sudah jadi bubur!” Bantah Shiryu. “Ada rumor juga bagi siapa yang sudah mendaftar dan lolos seleksi tapi batal, ia dan satu keluarganya beserta rekannya akan dibunuh! Tentu dia tak mau kita terbunuh kan?!” Sambungnya. Zhong Hui menghela nafasnya.

“Kau benar juga, Shiryu. Aku minta maaf, Raph...” Kata Zhong Hui.

“Tak apa. Sekarang yang hanya kita bisa lakukan hanya menontonnya.” Kata Raph lesu. Shiryu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku punya rencana lain. Aku butuh bantuan adikmu untuk bekerja sama dengan temanku yang ahli teknologi.” Usul Shiryu. Akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat untuk menonton Danganronpa seri kelimapuluh tiga itu.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, mereka sudah menonton 3 episode seri itu. Ketiganya menyadari bahwa Kokichi memiliki sifat berbeda dengan yang mereka temui di aslinya.

“Berdasaran perhitunganku, mereka mengacak-acak memori Kokichi, bahkan kehidupan masa lampau sampai sekarangnya.” Kata salah satu adiknya Raph yang lain yang bernama Donatello atau Don.

“Tapi... apa ada yang menyadari ada sesuatu dari Kokichi yang tak hilang?” Tanya Zhong Hui.

“Di mananya? Ia terlihat berbeda dengan Kokichi di sini. Sifatnya berbeda, masa lampaunya berbeda.” Bantah Raph.

“Satu hal yang sama dari Kokichi itu... ia tak rela untuk melukai orang. Memang butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari itu.” Jawab Zhong Hui. “Aku khawatir cepat atau lambat, Kokichi bisa jadi target selanjutnya. Siswa yang tersisa itu tak punya potensi pembunuh.”

“Nah, kemarin aku dan Helga berhasil melakukan _hack and crack_ ke sistem Tim Danganronpa dan mengacaukan sistem cerita mereka. Info yang kucuri itu seperti yang Raph khawatirkan, siapapun yang mati di Danganronpa, baik terbunuh ataupun dieksekusi, akan mati di dunia nyata. Aku berhasil mengotak-atik soal nasibnya Kokichi jika ia terbunuh. Nantinya, jika ceritanya berakhir, ia akan kembali hidup. Sayangnya aku tak tahu soal efek sampingnya. Aku juga menyisipkan sedikit memori soal kalian bertiga, sehingga Kokichi di Danganronpa setidaknya ingat hal kecil mengenai kalian. Kalau kalian kemarin ingat 3 hari yang lalu aku meminta rekaman suara kalian bertiga, tujuannya untuk itu.” Don menjelaskan panjang kali lebar.

“Wow... penemuan beresiko sebenarnya.” Kata Shiryu.

“Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja...” Kata Raph.

 

**_~Asrama di Dunia Danganronpa~_ **

****

Kelas pengadilan yang ketiga ini benar-benar menguras energinya. Kokichi memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya. Saat ia sudah terlelap, ia bermimpi... mimpi yang aneh, seperti sebuah memori.

“ _Kokichi... kembali hidup! Jangan menyerah!_ ” Suara ini terkesan berat. Sosok yang punya suara seperti ini adalah orang yang memiliki tempramen yang buruk.

“ _Kokichi, kami menunggumu..._ ” Kalau yang ini, suaranya seperti seorang yang bijaksana.

“ _Kokichi, jika kau mendengarku... jangan bertindak bodoh._ ” Kali ini, pemilik suaranya seperti orang yang angkuh. Di saat itu, Kokichi langsung terbangun.

“Mimpi apa aku barusan? Jangan-jangan Shinnguji-kun mengutukku lagi sebelum ia mati.” Kata Kokichi sedikit terkekeh. “Ah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah saja.” Ia melanjutkan istirahatnya.

 

**_~Dojo di Dunia Nyata~_ **

****

Raph baru saja pulang dari turnamen yang ia ikuti. Ia memenangkan pertarungan itu. Rasanya menyenangkan, namun rasanya belum lengkap karena kepergian Kokichi untuk mengikuti Danganronpa. Sesampainya ia di rumah, ia langsung memasuki dojo. Ternyata kedua sahabatnya sudah di depan TV bersama ketiga saudaranya.

“Raph! Selamat atas kemenanganmu ya!” Ujar Shiryu dengan senang.

“Kalian dari tadi di sini bareng Don, Leo dan Mikey hanya untuk menonton Danganronpa ya?” Tanya Raph.

“Tigress katanya juga mau datang. Ini sudah kasus kelima dan sedang investigasi.” Kata Zhong Hui.

“Siapa yang tewas?” Jantung Raph berdebar dengan keras.

“Belum tahu Raph. Antara Kaito... dan Kokichi.” Balasan dari Shiryu itu membuat wajahnya memucat.

“I-Ini pasti bohong... kalau Kokichi mati... kumohon jangan dia yang mati...” Raph berdoa dalam hati, memohon agar Kokichi tetap bertahan hidup.

Selama 3 jam menonton, akhirnya hasil kelas pengadilan menyatakan bahwa yang tewas adalah Kokichi. Di saat itulah, ketiga sahabat itu terpukul dengan kerasnya. Raph mulai menangis dengan keras. Penyesalan sudah menyelubunginya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan melempari serta membanting semua peralatan di dojo itu. Ia sama sekali tak terima. Kokichi di dunia Danganronpa melakukan itu untuk mengakhiri permainan mengerikan itu. Leo dan Tigress berusaha menenangkan Raph. Don langsung mengambil kunci motor dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Raph.

“Sekarang susullah ke tempat Tim Danganronpa. Sekarang saatnya. Kudengar hari ini mereka sengaja membuat episode terakhir sekarang ini.” Kata Don. “Motor pun sudah kumodifikasi sedemikian rupa, supaya kita bertiga bisa berkomunikasi.”

“Bro... kau saudara terbaik yang kupunya. Zhong Hui, Shiryu, ayo!” Ajak Raph. Api amarah membara di matanya.

“Raphie, hati-hati.” Kata Mikey.

“Kontrol emosimu.” Sambung Leo.

“Semoga berhasil.” Kata Tigress. Raph langsung memeluk kekasihnya ini dan mencium keningnya.

“Iya.” Katanya. Akhirnya ketiga bersahabat itu langsung ke garasi dan menaiki motor yang Don siapkan itu.

Selama perjalanan, Raph mengebut dan bahkan kerap membuat Zhong Hui mengomel mengenai berkendara yang aman. Sekarang ini, ia tak peduli soal keselamatan. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu Kokichi lagi.

“Masih jauh kah Raph?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Kita sudah setengah perjalanan. Ini sudah 3 jam setelah kita pergi.” Jawab Raph.

“Raph, jangan terlalu ngebut. Ini berbahaya tahu.” Omel Zhong Hui.

“Berisik! Pegang saja tongkat kastiku! Jangan sampai terjatuh!” Balas Raph kesal. Zhong Hui akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Tiba-tiba, monitor di motornya Raph menyala, menunjukkan ada panggilan dari Don.

“Raph, dalangnya sudah ketemu! Sebentar lagi momen di mana mereka akan menghancurkan Danganronpa untuk selamanya. Cara satu-satunya adalah mereka tak boleh memilih apapun.” Don menjelaskan.

“Oke, kami sudah setengah perjalanan. Kira-kira 2 jam lagi kami akan sampai.” Kata Raph.

“Oke, hati-hati di jalan.” Kata Don. Panggilan pun terputus.

“Bagaimana Raph?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Dalangnya sudah ketemu.” Kata Raph. Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Kecepatan motor pun dinaikkan. 1 jam kemudian, mereka pun sampai karena Raph mengebut. Tiga sahabat itu turun dari motor itu.

“Zhong Hui, tongkat kastiku.” Kata Raph. Zhong Hui memberikan tongkat kasti tersebut pada pemiliknya.

“Kenapa saimu tak dibawa?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Menghindari penghilangan nyawa.” Jawab Raph datar sambil masuk ke dalam. Kedua sahabatnya mengikutinya. Ketika masuk, alarm pertanda penyusup berbunyi. Pasukan pengaman Tim Danganronpa mendatangi ketiga sahabat itu, namun mereka kalah kuat. Shiryu bertarung sekuat tenaganya, dan Raph dengan brutal memukuli Tim Danganronpa tanpa terkecuali. Zhong Hui mengecek tempat seperti tabung besar sebagai tempat di mana tiap siswa dimasukkan secara individu. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukan tempatnya Kokichi.

“Kokichi sudah ketemu!” Seru Zhong Hui. Raph dan Shiryu langsung mendatangi pemuda asal Tiongkok itu. Mereka bertiga menunggu di depan tabung itu. Setelah 30 menit menunggu, 3 buah tabung terbuka. Siswa yang ada di dalamnya keluar dan langsung mendekati satu sama lainnya. Sepertinya itu siswa-siwa yang selamat.

“Aku permisi sebentar.” Kata Raph dan ia beranjak pergi ke sebuah tempat pembakaran. Ia melempar tongkat kastinya untuk menutupi jejaknya. Tongkat tersebut ia bakar. Lalu, ia kembali ke tempatnya, tepat di sebelah Zhong Hui. Tak lama kemudian, tabung milik Kokichi terbuka.

“KOKICHI!!!” Ketiganya memanggil nama pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka dan berlari ke arahnya. Mereka membantu Kokichi untuk duduk dan menunggunya siuman.

“Ngh..” Perlahan Kokichi membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. “Ini... di mana?” Tanyanya.

“Di tempat Tim Danganronpa.” Jawab Shiryu.

“A-Aku... Aku siapa...?” Oke, ini aneh. Kenapa Kokichi lupa dengan dirinya.

“Kokichi Ouma. Masa kau lupa dirimu sendiri? Jangan bertindak bodoh!” Balas Raph. Reaksi dari Raph ketika terkejut mendengar ucapan Kokichi lupa diri sendiri itu membuat Zhong Hui terbelalak.

“Astaga...”

“Hui, ada apa?” Tanya Shiryu.

“Efek samping... efek samping yang Don lakukan pada Kokichi... sekarang Kokichi amnesia...” Kata Zhong Hui.

“A-APA?!” Air mata mengalir deras dari mata beriris emasnya Raph. “Kau pasti bercanda, Hui...” Raph menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kapan aku bercanda Raphael?! Kokichi benar-benar amnesia! Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa nama sendiri?!” Balas Zhong Hui.

“Kakak siapa...? Aku pernah dengar suara kakak... tapi kapan...?” Kokichi bertanya lagi. Ini mengkonfirmasi ucapan Zhong Hui tadi. Kabar bagusnya, Kokichi bisa kembali hidup. Kabar buruknya, Raph dan kedua sahabatnya harus bekerja keras untuk membuat Kokichi mengingat semuanya. Di saat itu, Raph menangis dengan keras dan memeluk Kokichi dengan erat. Ia tak terima itu sama sekali. Shiryu dan Zhong Hui memeluk Raph untuk menenangkannya. Mata Raph meluncur menatapi gelang bunga yang Kokichi rangkai. Sampai sekarang, ia memakai itu. Persetan Mikey mengejeknya, ini adalah hadiah dari junior terbaiknya. Shiryu dan Zhong Hui pun masih memakainya.

“Maafkan aku, Kokichi! Seharusnya aku melarangmu dari awal! Aku kan bisa bertarung dan aku kalau bisa membunuh mereka tak masalah!!” Teriak Raph terisak. Sekarang nasi sudah jadi bubur. Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi. Sekarang yang hanya bisa lakukan adalah mengembalikan fragmen memori Kokichi agar ia ingat semua peristiwa masa lalunya yang sebenarnya.

 _Kata mitos, siapapun yang memakai ini tak akan terpisah. Meskipun terpisah, mereka akan terikat dengan hati._ Mungkin Kokichi tak ingat soal mereka... tapi mereka akan selalu terikat dengan Kokichi dari hati ke hati.

“Semoga... mitos rantai bunga itu betul-betul benar...” Kata Shiryu.

“Ia pasti akan ingat Raph. Aku yakin.” Timpal Zhong Hui.

“Iya... aku tak akan sia-siakan ini untuk mengembalikan memorinya Kokichi.” Ujar Raph. Akhirnya, ia menggendong Kokichi dan bersama kedua sahabatnya, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Raph tak akan melupakan momen ini. Ini akan menjadi tanda seperti luka yang takkan pernah bisa hilang darinya, kecuali jika memorinya Kokichi bisa kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos dan reviewnya ya jangan lupa. Aku gak terima flame. Semoga kalian suka. Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya!


End file.
